


Как сквозь стекло

by Anaquilibria, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лили никогда не видела Хогвартс настолько пустым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как сквозь стекло

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — derrida.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Лили никогда не видела Хогвартс настолько пустым.

Солнце проникает сквозь знакомые с детства витражи; вспомнив старую игру, Лили проходит по всем цветным пятнам света на полу, и ноги в слишком мягких туфлях чувствуют стыки каменных плит.

Хогвартс, который она окончила год назад, будто досыпает последние дни августа перед тем, как его снова разбудят ученики. Макгонагалл уже вернулась, чтобы проверить охранные чары, и Лили успела угоститься чаем с печеньем; раньше ей и в голову прийти не могло, что с директрисой можно так легко общаться ни о чём.

Улыбнувшись этой мысли, Лили поворачивает к спуску в подземелья и ёжится: лёгкое платье не рассчитано ни на прохладное шотландское лето, ни на холод подземелий.

Она толком не знает, зачем спускается к Снейпу, не рассчитывает же она на тёплый приём, в самом деле, — и объясняет это тем, что Снейп — единственный из преподавателей, кто точно всегда в Хогвартсе. Кроме разве что Бинса.

Когда она, постучав, заходит внутрь класса зельеварения, Снейп стоит перед распахнутым шкафом с ингредиентами и подписывает заклинанием банки и коробки.

— Здравствуйте, профессор.

Снейп оборачивается, и на секунду Лили замечает его явное удивление.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Поттер.

Тут-то Лили и понимает, что ей совершенно нечего сказать — и что на самом деле она просто всё ещё влюблённая в профессора девчонка, которую ноги тянут поближе к нему вне зависимости от здравого смысла. Чтобы не выдать этого, она болтает обо всём подряд, переставая понимать, что говорит — что-то про Ала, квиддичные тренировки, стажировку в Мунго — но Снейп, как ни странно, внимательно слушает её, стоя рядом с партой, на краешке которой она сидит. Странный недоразговор быстро иссякает, и Лили вдруг снова чувствует себя младшекурсницей, заглядывающейся на необычного профессора. Пряди седины в его волосах блестят сильнее, чем остальные; все годы в Хогвартсе Лили удивлялась и не верила до конца, что Снейп может стареть как обычный человек, но седина и новые морщины на лбу тому свидетельство.

Спохватившись, она прекращает беззастенчиво рассматривать Снейпа. Тот смотрит на неё в ответ, и в его глазах — нечто, похожее на интерес к новому эксперименту. Лили по себе знакома с таким взглядом.

Он знает, вдруг думает она, и лицо заливает горячей краской.

— У меня ещё есть дела на сегодня, — мягко говорит Снейп. — Удачи вам, Лили.

Он направляется следом за Лили, идущей к выходу, и уже у самого выхода плечо Лили словно обливает ледяной водой — но это всего лишь Снейп касается её полупрозрачной, почти бесцветной рукой.

Лили оборачивается и смотрит, как просвечивают сквозь Снейпа столы и стены; свет из узких окон за ним заставляет пылинки в воздухе сверкать, и она пытается запомнить эту картину на много, много лет вперёд.

— Спасибо, — отвечает она.

И закрывает дверь.


End file.
